Peace For My Shattered Soul
by The Soft Smell of Rain
Summary: One-shot showing one possible continuation of the Damon/Elena scene in 3x9 Homecoming. Damon is shattered to pieces after their failed atempt at killing Klaus, and Elena tries desperately to be there for him.


Hey everyone!

As a break from my other story, I have written a little one-shot about one of the possible continuations of the beautiful scene in 3x9 Homecoming:)

Hope you all will like it, and please spoil my creativity with lots of inspirational reviews:)

Please read, enjoy and review:)

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters in this story. Only The plot is mine.

* * *

><p>Damon ended the call, looking at the screen of his phone until it turned dark. He slowly lifted his gaze, looking at Elena with pain in his eyes, and his shoulders slumping as he turned away from her to retrieve a new bottle of bourbon from his well-stocked bar. Elena could see that the outcome of the days events was eating at his insides and she felt a resignation in the air around him that made her knees tremble with fear. Damon wasn't the guy to give up, he was the one to shake the defeat off and make a snaky comment about it before he kept on going towards his goal. He was the one to stubbornly pursue the things he wanted even if the things he craved was far out of his reach. He was stubborn, hard-headed and strong willed, and as cold as an icicle in a crisis. The man standing with his back to her in a slumped fashion wasn't any of those things.<p>

Elena tried to gather her wild running thoughts, trying to consume the extent of the days events and their consequences. Her tired head ached in protest, and she succumbed to the desire to let her thoughts about the future wait until tomorrow and live in the present for only a few hours, gathering strength to the problems she knew would still be there the next day. When she looked at Damon she knew at once he wasn't following her strategy, quite opposite he seemed to wallow in the problems of the day and tear himself apart with guilt. She couldn't help tears gathering in her eyes at the sight of him this broken and alien like. She watched him gulp down another drink, trying to drown his turbulent feelings in an ocean of fine liqueur and clearly failing with every swallow. His eyes that usually shined bright with determination or mischief were dark and emotionless, his facial features was strained, skin drawn tight over bones and jaw set in a tensed manner and his lean body rigid with disturbing feelings violating his mind. Her heart broke at the sight.

"Damon…?", she tried, feeling in the depth of her soul that she had to help him through this, but in no condition to know how.

Damon lifted his head to look at her with empty eyes. Elena's body started shaking with fear, not for herself , but in fear for his fragile soul. She didn't have a clue about how she was going to help him, she wasn't even sure she could help herself at this point, but she knew she had to try.

"Damon…?", she softly addressed him again when he made no sign to answer her first pleading call.

"You should be going home, Elena", was the mechanical answer she got from him, his eyes seeing straight through her and into his own misery.

"I'm not leaving you like this Damon. You need to know that someone is there for you, you need to no that everything is going to be okay", she replied, pleased to hear that some of her strength and stubbornness was lacing her voice. She plopped down on the couch behind her to emphasize her word, determined to stay until she had reached through to his hurting self.

Suddenly her heart leaped in her chest as Damon appeared in front of her with a blur and grabbed hold of her shoulders in a crushing grip, his eyes gleaming dark with menace and excruciating pain. His hold of her was tight enough to bruise, but her focus couldn't leave his eyes that was showing the helplessness he refused to acknowledge her with.

"How dare you say everything is going to be okay? Nothing is ever going to be okay. Nothing. Your precious boyfriend is a killing monster, we're living in the middle of a supernatural nightmare and your life is in danger every single day. Is that what you call okay? Are you blind Elena or just plain stupid?", he growled in her face, his features more wild and animalistic than she had ever seen them before and his grip on her crushing her fragile bones.

Elena couldn't help the whimper that left her mouth as pain shot through her shoulders and exploded in her nerve center, but the tears that leaked from her eyes was entirely for Damon's broken soul. At the sound of her whimper and the sight of tears flooding her cheeks something in Damon seemed to shatter and he crumbled to her feet and buried his face in her lap, his body shaking with emotion.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, please forgive me", he repeated over and over again, voice soft and muffled against the rough fabric of her jeans.

It took Elena a couple of seconds before she had managed to catch up with the situation and calmed her heartbeat enough to hear anything else than her own pulse in her ears. When she returned to the presence she could hear Damon's muffled pleas for forgiveness and her heart ached with relief. Without thinking twice she laced her finger through his soft hair, stroking his head and neck in a sign of total forgiveness and affection. After a moment his pleas stilled in satisfactory understanding, and when he lifted his head some time later his eyes was showing her his aching soul, bare and vulnerable for her to cradle or push away.

Her eyes couldn't leave his, she was completely enthralled by the intensity of his eyes which showed more emotion than she ever thought was possible. Her body started shaking and her breath hitched in her throat as he slowly leant closer to her, gazes still locked in a silent conversation that uttered more feelings than words ever could. She felt her eyes slowly slid closed, and a moment later she felt a soft and hesitant brush of lips against her own. She was about to return the soft caress when the warmness of his mouth suddenly was pulled away from her and she opened her eyes to see Damon watching her with wide eyes, looking like he had woken from a trance and just snapped back to reality and realized what he was doing. It looked like he was about to apologize and flee from the situation and she knew she had to act fast to keep the enthralled atmosphere that had enveloped them with its sweetness.

"It's okay Damon, it's okay", she whispered silently while sliding gently down next to him on the cold hardwood floor.

Her hands was still in his hair keeping him near as she tried to communicate reassuring feelings through her eyes. His features gradually softened and when he started leaning in towards her for the second time that night she closed her eyes in trembling anticipation. His soft lips descended upon hers a second later and she didn't hesitate an instant with showing her consent, her lips moving slowly and softly with his, hesitatingly learning each others taste and rhythm. Damon's hands tentatively stroked her hair, her face, her back, before his arms wrapped protectively around her and pulled her into his lap, her legs resting on the floor on each side of his own and her upper body pressed firmly against his, while their mouths explored each other in an achingly slow pace. Damon's little whimpers of pleasure and desperate need for her mixed with her own and made her heart swell with emotion.

When they finally pulled apart some time later, Elena rested her face breathlessly against Damon's strong shoulder, her arms locked in an unbreakable grip around his neck, one of her hands gently stroking the hair at the nape of his neck. Damon's arms was wrapped possessively around her, keeping their bodies locked in a tight embrace, his face pressed against the juncture between her neck and shoulder, his soft breath on her skin making pleasurable shivers run along her spine. Elena let out a content sigh, for the first time in a long time she actually believed her own words. Everything was going to be okay. Eventually.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading:) Please remember to review:)<p> 


End file.
